


Up in the Air

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Arguing, Chaos, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and Betelgeuse get stuck on the roof after attempting something stupid and chaotic. How're Adam and Barbara going to get them back inside?
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Up in the Air

The roof?

Why did it have to be the roof?

Lydia and Betelgeuse sat on the roof with their backs to each other. They had just had a massive argument about gluing things to the roof (Lydia didn't want to do it, Betelgeuse did and it took him a while to convince Lydia to do it with him). Betelgeuse had summoned quite a lot of glue and used it to glue Lydia to the roof then do the same thing to himself. Lydia was mad at him and refused to talk to him. But he didn't care, did he?

"This is all YOUR fault!!" growled Lydia as she turned towards Betelgeuse.

“MY fault? Why does it have to be MY fault?” shot back Betelgeuse.

“Because you glued me and yourself to the roof! That’s why!”

“How can it be fully MY fault that we’re glued to the roof?! It took you a lot of convincing to get on board with this plan. We didn’t have anything to glue to the roof so I figured we would be the next best thing to glue to the roof.”

Their argument was cut short by the sweet voice of Barbara calling out, “Lydia? Betelgeuse? Is everything okay?” She opened up the window that connected the attic to the roof and climbed out followed by Adam. “I was tending to my plants on the back deck when I heard you guys arguing on the roof. So I came inside, got Adam, and we came up here to check on you.”

“Everything’s fine, Barb! Nothing’s wrong.”

Barbara and Adam floated over and tried to help Lydia and Betelgeuse up. “Are you guys stuck or something?”

Lydia nodded. “Yeah. Betelgeuse decided to glue both himself and me to the roof.”

Barbara looked confused and concerned at the same time. “Why’d he do that?”

“Because he’s Betelgeuse! THAT’S WHY!”

“Now, now, Lydia, I’m sure there’s a more reasonable explanation. If you just calm down, we can explain it to you,” Barbara calmly explained.

Lydia growled at Betelgeuse again and he shuddered.

It was getting close to the time when Charles and Delia got home from work and the Maitlands knew they had to act fast. Quickly thinking, Adam and Barbara used their powers to pry Lydia and Betelgeuse up off the roof and carry them inside.

They sat them on the couch and they stayed facing away from each other.

Barbara soundlessly clapped her hands together. “Now, can either of you tell us how this all started?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
